His Footprints
by Fantasies-Within
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has a fetish for weird things, and one of them is foot-prints. What she didn’t expect, though, is that following a set of footprints on the beach can lead to the start of a new story. Read, relish and review!


Oh my God, work is literally killing me. I hate shift-work, but oh well. In case you're wondering, I'm having my attachment to a hospital. Yes – I'm a nurse. Haha. But believe me, Nursing is not really what I want, and after I've successfully gotten my Diploma, I'm moving on to getting a Degree – not a Nursing one at that. xD I'm just waiting now! Graduation is 5 months down the road!

So regarding this plot – It was a really random day-dream-and-poof!-kind of plot. It's been bugging me for months now. I just had to do this even though I'm really tired. Hope it turns out likeable! :D CELEBRATING 10 YEARS OF CCS FANDOM! xD This is a Sakura-POV plot.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP owns it. I do own this plot, though. **

Summary:  
Sakura Kinomoto has a fetish for weird things, and one of them is foot-prints. What she didn't expect, though, is that following a set of footprints on the beach can lead to the start of a new story. Read, relish and review!

**His Footprints  
**_Dedicated to all fellow CCS fans, with love._

The smell of sea and the gentle caressing of wind against my skin – this feels great. If only I can stay in this moment forever… Of course, Japan has beaches too, but strolling along a beach in another country with no bustling city anywhere near, this is relaxation. I have just arrived here – Australia – from Japan three days ago, and I remember going all ecstatic when I received a letter of acceptance from Australia Arts University – Faculty of Contemporary Arts. Silly me, I read the letter with trembling hands!

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm 19 this year. I was, sadly, rejected from London's Arts and Humanities College, thus here I am, stepping on the ground of Australia. Here's something funny you might want to know – I have a fetish for footprints. I must sound all weird, but hey! Footprints are cool. The portfolio which I sent includes a contemporary art of footprints in different array of colours, shapes, sizes and textures, and my room back in Japan is also decorated with footprints… Okay, enough of footprints.

Anyways, after I have arrived here in Australia, I spent the first day packing my dorm room, getting to know my room-mate (who's a nutcase for pink, furry, lacy-stuff going by the name of Annabel Gibson) and her fellow friends. She had arrived a week earlier than I have, and she majors in Economics. Half of my second day was spent at the International Students Centre where the staff organised a Get-To-Know-One-Another Campaign for Japanese students. There, I met Takashi Yamazaki – a total joker, Naoko Yanagisawa who loves creepy stuff (which freaks me out), Chiharu Mihara, and the list goes on. But of course, I wouldn't want to leave out my long-lost best-friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. It was a relief to see a familiar face in an unfamiliar place. We spent the rest of the day talking and relishing the past, and also barbequing at Takashi's house – His uncle's house to be exact.

On the third day, Tomoyo and I decided to walk around town. She made me buy lots of clothes and accessories, and even promised to make a few of her designs for me. She's a Fashion Design student. After a few hours of shopping, we went back to campus and got our books and lecture notes. Classes will officially start next week.

So here I am, strolling along the beach on the fourth day of my arrival. Sometimes, it feels great to be alone. It makes me think, and right now I'm thinking of my conversation with Rika Sasaki (my best friend back in Japan) the day before I flew here.

-

"_You know I'm going to miss you so much, right?" Rika had declared, eyes shimmering with unshed tears._

"_I'm going to miss you too." I had replied, giving her a wide smile which she returned. "You're not gonna feel lonely, Rika-chan, you have Terada-sensei."_

"_And you're finally going to find your Prince Charming too." Rika added. _

"_You'll be the first to know." We both giggled. _

"_But Sakura-chan, I hope you will be happy there, really. If you're feeling down or anything, I'm just a phone-call away, okay?" _

-

Prince Charming huh. I doubt so. It's not because I'm ugly. I'm actually a bit more on the pretty side – with compliments to my emerald-tainted eyes. I don't have a voluptuous body, but it curves at the right places. Of course, like any other girl, I have had crushes. But they were mere eye-candies, those feelings died down after a few weeks or months, and none ever developed into "love", or even "like". Actually, to be honest, I am quite popular back in Japan. My "My Space" account has a hit of more than 5,000 visitors a day, and my locker is always filled with love letters and what-not. That is because I am a part-time model. I was actually only helping out Yukito-san (my brother, Touya's best friend), but the magazine was sold-out within three days, from what I heard, and Yukito-san has, since then, hired me as his model. Life was bliss then, but the attention was too much for me.

I took in a deep breath and smiled. I love the beach. I love _this_ beach. Running my fingers through my auburn tresses, I faced away from the sea and started walking along the beach. It was then when I caught sight of my love – footprints. My smile widened, and I have this crazy idea to follow these set of prints, wherever they're headed to. And so I did.

I can see from the size of the prints that it belongs to a man, a guy. They have nice contours, and the grape-like shaped toes are perfectly moulded into the soft, smooth sand. I followed the prints, walking side by side them and creating my own. I turned around and gave my master-piece a good once-over. _This looks like a lovely couple strolling along the beach together._ I giggled at my silly thought. _Am I deprived of love, or what?_

I continued following the footprints, inwardly cursing myself for forgetting my phone. I had wanted to take a picture of my masterpiece. "Silly me, if only I have a camera with me now…"

"Or you could get the pictures from me." A deep voice suggested. I stopped walking, and realised that the footprints had long gone a different pathway. Turning around, a man of my age smiled at me with a dimpled smile.

"I-I could?" I asked, blushing at the fact that someone had seen my foolish act - someone hot. I blushed a deeper shade when I realised that he was only clad with a knee-length beach pants. Oh those rippling muscles… "I-I mean, erm, I… I-I… I gotta go."

-SNAP-

_W-What was that?_ _Oh… Oh damn, he took a picture of me._ "Erm…" I started.

"Syaoran Li." He spoke out of nowhere. I nodded. He smiled. I smiled back. And it was then did I realise his eyes were a shade of amber.

"Sakura Kinomoto." I stated, and honestly, my heart is thumping faster every second.

"Sweet name you have there, and your eyes are amazing." I must have gone silent for quite some time, for he continued speaking, "I'm a second year student at AAU, majoring in Photography. How 'bout you?"

My heart is failing on me now. "First year student, Contemporary Arts…" I replied. I am pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato now, and my legs are all wobbly.

"I'm guessing you're from AAU too, huh?" I nodded. "You know, rather than standing here, maybe we could get a drink at that café over there?" He suggested, smiling warmly at me.

"Sure." I smiled. Maybe… Just maybe, this could be the start of my love life? And this is all thanks to my fetish for _**footprints**_…

**END. **

A/N: Right, so it's done. :D Maybe if I get enough reviews asking for a continuation… Well you know. Hahaha! This one-shot is so much fun! Hope you've enjoyed it! Take care and do check out my other one-shots and fics! Constructive reviews please! XOXO.


End file.
